


Paragon

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: For a thing on tumblr, basically "Ezra is a hero to the people of Lothal but he doesn't know it". It doesn't fill every part of the prompt but it fills one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda had Ana's cheer spray in mind for this
> 
> http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/overwatch/images/1/17/Ana_Spray_-_Cheer.png/revision/latest?cb=20160719182726

Skirting the edge of the small Lothal town, darting to avoid detection, stifling snickers at the obliviousness of the stormtroopers, Sabine used the cover of the setting sun to slip unnoticed into the town. She'd mapped out the little town, she knew exactly where the row of buildings she was looking for was located. She arrived there undetected, the cluster of buildings public enough that her art would be seen, yet private enough that the troopers wouldn't deface it for some time.

She drifted along the walls, eyes closed, her ungloved hand brushing them, searching for the perfect surface to paint her latest masterpiece. She tested the texture of each wall she passed. Too grainy, too crumbly, too prone to being repainted, falling apart, littered with scores...

Just right.

Sabine stopped at the perfect wall and opened her eyes, uncapping her paint cans, grinning at the anticipation of a new piece. But her excitement was quickly dashed when she actually looked up at the wall. There was already a mural on this one, taking up almost the whole thing. Sabine's disappointment was swiftly forgotten when she actually looked at the art taking her spot. It was _beautiful_ , a gorgeous piece filled with blues and oranges, shadows filled in with a black that seemed almost inviting. A human was depicted, rendered in loving detail. Soft orange clothing, brushed in a pretty sunrise hue. Blue, almost black, hair falling gracefully to frame an oddly familiar face...

Ezra, she realized with a jolt. It was a painting of Ezra. She gaped up at the mural of her crewmate, taking in the almost worshipful care of every brush stroke. Ezra's head was lowered, eyes closed, a depiction of humility? Or maybe focus? His hand was clenched in a fist, raised over his head, a symbol of power. Of resistance. Encouraging the people to rise up. Sabine took in the details, examining every aspect. She took in the way the oranges blended seamlessly with the brown of his skin, how the shadows emphasized the somehow kind set of his closed eyes, how the unknown artist managed to capture the set of his mouth perfectly. Her eyes drifted down, alighting on the flowers that littered the ground below the mural. Some were dried out, some were still fresh, and some looked as though they were merely bundles of grass fashioned to look like flowers. She smiled slightly at a little tooka doll placed lovingly against the wall, worn and frayed and clearly well loved.

Words were scrawled underneath the painting, messy and scattered and in a native dialect Sabine only understood thanks to Ezra's rudimentary lessons.

_As one_

Sabine smiled, pulling her holocamera out to capture the image. She'd show it to Ezra, prove to him that his message did some good, then she'd spread it to every inch of the holonet she could reach. She'd ensure this piece would be immortalized in more than just her mind. She capped her paint cans and continued her search for a good wall, new inspiration sparkling in her eyes.

Ezra Bridger, paragon to the people of Lothal. Who'd have guessed?


End file.
